Happy Rucas New Years
by kjevans0506
Summary: A continuation of Happy Rucas Holidays, Read this second or there will be somethings you won't understand.
1. Morning!

"Riley?" Lucas was sitting up in bed and looking around. Riley had already gotten up earlier and had gone to get party supplies. It was two days till New Years Eve. They were having a party at their house while Riley was still recovering from her amnesia a little over a week ago.

"Yeah?" Riley was walking in the door when he had called. " Oh, hi Farkle. Yeah Lucas is in the bedroom. Uhh, let me check." She walked to the room in the back. " Lucas are you up yet?"

"Yeah, why?" He opened the door to give Riley a quick kiss before she handed him her cell. "Hey, Farkle. Oh,uh, give me a minute." He closed the door as Riley walked back to the living room to unpack the supplies.

Riley shook her head she knew that they were planning a surprise for her for New Years. She couldn't wait to find out what it was though. As she put away the other groceries Lucas walked out into the living room.

"What did Farkle need?" Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and turned on the TV. Riley walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"What?" He knew that she had known about the surprise but he wasn't about to let her know that. She just looked at him and pulled a wedding magazine onto her lap. As she started to look at the different cakes Lucas kept putting in that he liked certain ones.

"Why don't we discuss it together? Then you would have the groom's opinion on the cake that we get." Lucas almost started to laugh when she looked up.

"I already am remember? You keep putting in your comments and I'll never get anything picked out." Lucas was about to get up to make them lunch when Riley pulled him over. "How about you help me choose the menu. Then we can discuss the date."

"Well what if I precook the whole menu and then we have it heated right before?" Lucas was trying to get involved while Riley was doing most of the work. It's not like he didn't want to help, she wasn't letting him. She thought that he was really busy trying to help her recover so she would start to pick out the wedding.

"Are you sure you're not too busy? I don't want you to feel overburdened." Riley wanted to say that it would be awesome but she couldn't. She didn't want him to be someone she used to get help. He meant more to her than that.

"No it's fine plus it's OUR wedding remember, I need to help out a little more." He emphasized the word our to make sure that he wanted her to ask for his help if he needs it.

"Okay, I guess that I have been doing all the work. It would be nice if you helped out some. I just didn't want you to feel like I was trying to pressure you into helping." She tilted her head down, "I'm sorry," she felt like an idiot. Of course he would want to help pick out the wedding supplies.


	2. Problems?

"Riley is upstairs practicing. I wanted her to be busy when you came." He scanned over Maya's face which was currently trying to figure out how he knew that she was at the door.

"I texted him," Josh said to make Maya realize. "when we got out of the taxi" Lucas nodded and then opened the door wider so they could get in quietly.

"So where is our room?" Maya pointed at the luggage. Lucas had already told Josh so Josh took their luggage back.

"Here's some food. I hope you like-" He was cut off as Maya pushed past him to get to the burgers. As Farkle and Lucas were greeting each other and catching up Maya could hear footstep coming down the stairs. She grabbed Farkle and led him back to where Josh was. They could hear Lucas and Riley talking.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone." Maya heard Riley say. Maya took the last bite of her burger and immediately wanted another. "Lucas, why did you cook all these burgers?"

"Well I was feeling hungry and I figured that we could use the break from me cooking everyday, so why not eat leftovers?" He thought it as fast as he said it.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll head back upstairs, if that's okay?" She really wanted him to go with her but it was obviously busy with something, and she was going to find out what. He nodded so she went to the middle of the stairs and tiptoed down to far enough that she could see them but it would be hard for them to see her. She waited until Lucas headed back and then snuck into the closet next to the front door.

"Lucas you have to be quieter, we can't let Riley hear you and ruin the surprise." Riley heard a voice that she couldn't quite place. 'Why can't I think of who it is?' She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Maya's number.

"Maya who's calling you? We have to start setup!" Lucas saw M "Okay so Huckle- I mean Lucas wanted us to surprise Riley so he won't be there to pick us up." Farkle and Josh looked at her in shock. "What?" She looked down at her stomach, she was five months now and she was getting kind of big.

"It's just I've never heard you call Lucas by his first name more than once or twice." Farkle was now picking up their luggage while Maya and Josh were trying to get a taxi. When Farkle was headed their way when he saw someone who made him think. He thought that she looked familiar but he wasn't sure.

"Hey, excuse me, you remind me of someone. If I may ask, what is your name?" She turned around and smiled.

"Uhh, Isadora, Smakle, and yours?" She knew why he had asked she had the same hunch about him.

"Farkle Minkus, nice to see you again. I would love to catch up but, My friends are waiting in the car. Maya's pregnant and might get mad if I take too long. Here's my number incase you have some free time." He jotted it down and handed it to her. "See you around!" He started to the door dodging people as he went. When he got to the car Maya was not happy, he could tell.

"What took you so long, the conveyer was maybe twenty feet from us!" Farkle knew that he was going to be yelled at but Maya was in one of her 'moods'.

"Sorry I saw an old friend a-and wanted to say hi." Maya now looked intrigued.

"Oh? Who, do I know this friend?" Farkle didn't really want to answer this question so he started to put the luggage in the trunk. "Well?"

After that no one said anything but Josh was heard letting out a breath. The taxi headed off towards Riley's house and Maya just kept staring at Farkle.

"Well if you won't tell me than I'll guess." Farkle looked at Josh who was looking at Maya. "Let's think, you said old friend…" She started to think. "Who would be in Texas for," It hit her like a ton of bricks. "Don't tell me, it was Smakle wasn't it!" Farkle now shifted his gaze to look at Maya.

"So what if it was?" Maya just couldn't wait to tell Riley… wait what if Lucas invited her to surprise Riley? Maybe he was trying to create a New Year's memory, the only person who would be missing to recreate 2016 New Years would be, Charlie!

"Ohhh, Huckleberry is going to get it for this one." Josh touched her shoulder and Maya told them what she thought.

"Lucas wouldn't do that, Maya, because of him he almost lost her to him." Josh tried to reason with her even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. Once Maya had an idea it would take a miracle. She crossed her arms and looked at her stomach.

She started thinking about how it was going to be after she gave birth. She wondered if now was a good time to tell Farkle. He was the only one who didn't know that she was having a boy.

"Maya?" She was pulled out of her thoughts by Farkle. "We're here." He pointed at the house that was behind him. As she looked around she saw Josh unloading the trunk.

"Thanks, would you mind helping me up?" Farkle reached his hand down and pulled her up. She smiled as she walked to the door. She reached for the doorbell as Lucas pulled the door open.

Maya's phone started to ring and Lucas gather Josh and Farkle incase Riley asked for Josh. Maya took the call and Riley started talking.

"Hey Maya what took you so long to pick up? It never takes you that long." Riley knew the answer now but she wanted to hear what her friend would answer.

"Well I was setting up a party for a friend and my phone was on vibrate, sorry. Anyway what's up?" Maya hated to lie to Riley so she kept it to the truth but a few missing details. After a while Riley asked for Josh.

"Yeah he's here let me go get him." She waved Josh over to the other side of the couch and walked there herself. Maya handed Josh the phone and he put it up to his ear.

"Hey what's up Riley?" Josh touched the back of his head like he does when he's nervous.

"Well I was wondering if you guys are going to be here for New Year's?" She was trying to see what he was going to say.

"Um, yeah I think so, why? Is something wrong?" Josh now was concerned because she doesn't usually ask to speak to him about things like his unless she calls his cell.

"It's uh complicated. Are you on speaker?" Josh looked at Maya's phone and turned it off speaker.

"Not anymore, go ahead." Riley took a deep breath.

"It's just that Lucas is acting more secretive and I know he loves me and all but he's not telling me something." She had taken an acting class a year or two ago so this came easily, along with tears. She then realized that she couldn't hear them outside the door.

"Riley we can be on the next plane if you want. Maya and me both." He knew what Lucas was really doing but RIley sounded really upset. "In fact we can start packing now if it would help."

"R-really?" She said between sobs. She wasn't faking anymore she was really crying.

"Yep, it means that I have to hang up now though okay?" He heard Riley say a barely audible yes. "We should be there in a few hours. Call if you need something okay?"

"Okay, b-bye" She hung up. She heard footsteps heading to the back rooms so she opened the closet door and snuck up the stairs. As she reached the door to the dance room she heard the doorbell, and more voices.

"shh, Riley's upstairs. Come on in we're setting up still." Lucas greeted two people at the door. From where Riley was it looked like a guy and a girl. SHe just couldn't see their faces.

"Lucas where is the ball… Lucas why is Charlie here" Riley was already headed to the dance room so she couldn't hear anything but mumbling. As she turned on her music and returned to her dancing she thought about Farkle.

"I wonder how he is… I should probably call him." She said it out loud to try to encourage herself to do it but she shook it off so she could focus.


	3. apology

I want to apologize for not posting... my school workload was heavy and although I got some done I couldn't post because our wifi turned off. I will try to post more often but don't count on a scedual yet I am working on it though I promise. chapter 3 Is halfway done. Thanks for sticking with it though... Bye!


	4. Surprise!

_**Sorry this chapter is so short.. I promise the next one will be longer.**_

"Well Lucas?" Maya stood with her hands on her hips not even taking notice to the girl next to Charlie.

"Uhh, Maya I was invited too." Maya turned her head to look at Isadora Smakle. Almost as quick as she looked over at her she turned her focus back to Charlie. He jumped as soon as the death glare turned back to him.

"Maya relax it's fine." Josh walked over to his wife and looked at Charlie. He got the signal and ran over to Smakle, gave her a kiss and ran out to get the stuff they brought from the car. Maya's and Farkle's jaw dropped and Maya walked over to Smakle after she recovered enough from the shock.

"So you and Charlie?" Maya was so confused but she had to get the facts. _Are they dating or engaged or… married?_

"Yep," she held up her left hand which held a delicate silver band on her ring finger, "last year-" she lost her thought. Maya opened her mouth and closed it again. Charlie walked back in the door.

Riley opened the door and started down the steps. Maya, Josh, and Lucas decided that enough was enough so they hid behind the furniture in the living room and waited for Riley to step down from the last step.

"Lucas?" Riley wiped away a single tear and ran to the bathroom to wash her face. Lucas stood up and followed her, he saw her crying on the toilet. He pulled her up, with resistance, and pulled her into the living room.

"one...two...three…" He started and the rest of the party jumped up and yelled.

"SURPRISE!" She looked around at the five, no six people who had changed her life forever. As she went around to hug people Lucas was talking to Charlie.

"Smakle, your here too?" She was more happy than shocked but she couldn't believe that Lucas had gathered all of them together. As she walked up to Charlie she thought for a moment and then hugged him and whispered, "Let's not have a repeat of 2016 okay?" Charlie laughed awkwardly as Riley went to stand next to Lucas.


	5. Again?

As they partied Riley thought of a problem. "Wait, Lucas?" Lucas turned to face Riley. "How are we going to fit Charlie, Smakle, Farkle, Maya, and Josh in this house?"

"Well Riley we have a second surprise for you." He turned towards Maya and Josh. "They are moving into the house next to us." He waited for the news to set in but instead of the reaction that they all expected she passed out. Lucas rushed to catch her as Charlie and Smakle jumped up. Maya was already right beside Lucas who was holding Riley.

"I-is she okay? Smakle's voice was shaky. Lucas nodded to Josh to get the keys for his car. As they walked out to the car Lucas kissed Riley's forehead and set her in the backseat and buckled her up. Maya was the next in the back.

When everyone was in Josh drove to the hospital. When they got there Lucas picked Riley back up and carried her in with everyone else following.

"Riley Matthews needs to be seen as soon as you can please." The girl behind the desk held up a finger to say one moment and typed in Riley Matthews on the computer.

"It's only been a week or two since she was here last, is there a problem with her recovery?" Lucas looked down and she noticed the girl in his arms was unconscious. "Oh, well Dr. Slim is free now would you like me to get him over here or check her," she looked back at Riley, "in now?" Lucas just looked at her.

"Can you just check her in now?" An impatient Maya complained. The girl nodded and typed looked back at the computer. Maya was tapping her fingers on the desk as they waited.

"Okay, second floor room 43b got it?" Maya nodded and Riley was taken out of Lucas's arms and into a wheelchair. She was taken into the elevator and brought upstairs. Lucas though all of the complaining was not allowed to go with her. "Um excuse me?" The woman at the desk was trying to get their attention. "I need to know your relations to Miss Riley Matthews."

"Their fine, well three of them are. Who are you three?" Dr. Slim pointed at Charlie, Smakle, and Farkle.

"Oh them well this is Farkle and he's Riley's friend along with the other two Charlie and Smakle. Don't worry about their names though." She looked at Farkle and Smakle.

"Okay, well I can take you guys up to the waiting rooms upstairs. Follow me." He turned to walk to the elevator. When he got there he waited for the rest to catch up. Lucas pressed the button that brought them up to the third floor before. As they all walked inside Dr. Slim pressed the button that had a small two on it.

"I know it was serious for you guys last time and you were shaken up," he turned to Lucas, "but I need to know what happened." Lucas opened his mouth to start explaining but he closed it just as quick. Maya however was explaining what had happened a little before Riley had passed out.


	6. Another Apology

I want to apologize. I haven't been on recently and so I didn't see that my last chapter uploaded funny. I will upload it asap along with the next chapter. I deeply apologize for this and will try not to let it happen again.


	7. Stat!

_**This chapter has a clip of a song that helped me write the little part it's in. I do suggest that if you don't know the song the to go look up 'Better Man' by Jamie Campbell Bower. But enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. Lyrics are bolded for you to recognise where they are.**_

They reached the second floor and walked to the waiting room. The large room was painted an off white on two walls and a peachy color on the other two in that section of the room. The other half of the room had a small 'kitchen' with a mini fridge, microwave, and coffee maker. There was an entrance to a connected room which had two vending machines. As they settled into a few of the many chairs Dr. Slim told them that he was going to check on Riley and see what all had happened.

"Lucas she'll be okay, she's made it through it twice already. We should have waited until after the party to tell her it was too much all at once for her. Especially since she had just found out we were all there." Maya tried to convince Lucas that it wasn't his fault. Lucas sat with his head in his hands.

"Maya just let him be for a while." Josh had his hands on her shoulders. Lucas pulled out his phone and plugged in his earbuds. He turned his music which played "Better Man" by Jamie Campbell Bower.

 _ **You come crying to me like I'm somebody else**_

 _ **And then you leave me alone to gather dust on the shelf… of love**_

 _ **Showed you all of my faults and gave you all I had**_

 _ **And then you threw it away and told me to be a man**_

 _ **But I was**_

Maya walked over and put in the other earbud so she could hear what he was listening to. She heard the song and realized that he was listening to her favorite artist.

 _ **You won't be waiting and I'll give the ghost of what we had**_

 _ **So leave me shaking alone**_

 _ **You said forever**_

 _ **Am I supposed to leave that and just let go**_

 _ **So now it's never from here**_

She let a tear fall as she realized that this was their song. Her's and Josh's that is. She mouthed along with the chorus and let another tear fall.

 _ **And every little step I take and every single move I've ever made**_

 _ **And even though my heart still aches**_

 _ **Makes me a better man**_

 _ **And look at all the mess I've made and I still think of you in better days**_

 _ **And even though my heart still aches it makes me a better man**_

The doctor came in and whispered something to Josh. Josh touched her shoulder and they left. Farkle watched them though he was busy typing on the computer. Smakle was asleep, her head resting on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie was reading a magazine trying to keep himself busy. Maya and Lucas finished the song and Maya had tears rolling down her cheeks. Lucas looked down at the ground his hands covering his face. Maya gave him a hug and stood up.

"Does anyone want anything from the vending machine?" Charlie nodded and handed her five dollar bills. She tried to give three back but he refused. She looked around and counted how many people were in the waiting room. _There are only ten and we make up half of that!_ She looked in her wallet and saw that there was two tens and a five, she looked back at the money in her hand. "Excuse me miss" She looked at the young woman who was reading. "here take this," she handed her a dollar, " see the vending machine over there? Buy yourself something to eat." The woman looked at her and stood up slowly. As Maya went around she handed out the five dollars Charlie had given her. She walked to the vending machine and bought three snacks.

She waited till the snacks fell and then walked back to the group. She handed one of the three candies to Charlie. She walked over to Lucas and handed him one of two candies left. She sat next to him and opened her candy bar while she put the earbud back in. Dr. Slim walked back in with Josh who pulled Maya up and walked her out into the hall. He pulled her a little farther but she soon resisted. He turned around to see what was wrong.

"I can walk myself." She pulled her arm back. She continued to follow him and soon they came to a small room. As Maya looked at the small room she saw a twin sized bed that held a petite brunette. "Riles?" The brunette open her eyes and nodded.

"Hi Peaches, how are you?" Riley tried to sit up some more but Josh stopped her. She nodded and went back to her original position. Maya sat down in the blue chair that was next to the bed.

"I'm fine. What do you remember before you passed out?" Riley tilted her head and thought about it for a minute.

"Well Charlie, Smakle, Farkle, Josh, Lucas, and you were there at what I guess was a surprise party for me. Then Lucas told me that you and Josh moved into the house next door." She looked at Josh. "Did I miss something?"

"No we just wanted to check." Maya gave her a quick hug and left the room. She walked back down the hall to the waiting room.

She turned into the room and told Lucas and the others to follow her. Lucas stood up slowly and followed Maya back down the hall to 43b. As they turned into the room Riley was being held down by Josh.

"What's going on?" Lucas ran over beside his Fiancee and helped Josh.

"I don't know. We were talking and then BAM something happened. Can you get a nurse Maya?" Josh was freaking out that was clear. Maya ran out the door, down the hall to the nurse station.

"43b needs a nurse stat!" The nurse there held up her finger and waited a moment. Then she looked up and asked her to repeat that. Maya took a deep breath, "43b...needs...a...nurse...stat… Now if you don't get you butt down there I will speak to your manager once my 'friend' is taken care of! Do you understand now?" The nurse nodded and got up. To Maya she seemed to not move as fast as she usually would. "MOVE IT!" The nurse picked up the pace.

They got to the room and the nurse acted polite and helped Riley settle back down. When walked in she left and he was left to explain what had happened to Riley.

"She had a slight shock to her body, we are trying to figure what caused it, it caused her body to spasm which thanks to her uncle and… Fiancee?" Lucas nodded. "She didn't get hurt."


	8. Discharge pt 1

So it's another chapter with a little of a song but this time it's 'Don't Deserve You' by Plumb. So if you haven't heard it before than I highly suggest that you listen to it so you can understand how I planned this out. Lyrics are bolded for you to recognise where they are. Otherwise Enjoy!

"So, the doctor says everything looks fine. So as long as you follow the guidelines," she looked at Lucas who nodded, "and relax for some time. You will, I mean can be released at about, two thirty. Okay?" The nurse checked Riley's vitals and left the room. She got up from the bed and went to sit by the window. Lucas followed her movements. She turned around.

"I'll be fine Lucas. I promise. Come sit with me." She patted the chair across from her. "Where did everyone go anyways are they in the waiting room?" Lucas shook his head.

"They went home Riley. Farkle had his Job computer at our house, so he's there. Smakle and Charlie are at Maya and Josh's. Josh is there with them. Maya stayed here all night." Riley looked relieved at the detail he went into.

"Oh okay. Where's Maya then? She should probably go home seeing h-how stress isn't good for the baby." Lucas nodded and went to find her. "Lucas," he turned around, "can you get me a coffee?" again he nodded and left to find Maya and get Riley a coffee.

Riley turned back to the window. "Why, isn't this relaxing me?" she started to get frustrated. She got up and walked back over to the bed and sat down. she looked at the table next to the bed and saw Lucas's phone and his earbuds. She had a habit of listening to his recently played songs. She unlocked the phone and put in a earbud. She played the most recent song.

After the song was over she let a tear fall then found her phone and downloaded the song. Lucas smiled from the doorway with Maya staring at her best friend in disbelief. Riley got up and Lucas hid, she though he didn't know and he wanted it to stay that way. Riley saw Maya and invited her in.

"Peaches was Lucas with you?" Maya shook her head. "Oh, good. He doesn't know I do that, at least I hope not. He might get upset or think I don't trust him. All I do is listen to his most recent song I do trust." Maya put her hand on Riley's shoulder. "Anyways I think you should go home and rest up more, on your bed." Maya nodded and gave her a hug. She pulled herself up and walked out the door.

"See ya later Maya." Lucas said as he walked in with two coffees. Maya gave him a hug and continued to waddle out. Lucas handed a coffee to Riley. "So you're getting discharged at two I talked to Dr. Slim."

"Okay, hey um when I get discharged in," she looked at her phone, "two hours." She waited til the shock had settled. "Let's just go home, okay. I'm tired." Lucas nodded and left to go get food for them. She put in both earbuds and listened to 'Don't Deserve You' by Plumb.

You're the first face that I see

And the last thing I think about

You're the reason that I'm alive

You're what I can't live without

You're what I can't live without

She laid back and closed her eyes. Lucas saw her and set her food on the table. He sat in the chair by the window and started on his sandwich.

You never give up

When I'm falling apart

Your arms are always open wide

And you're quick to forgive

When I make a mistake

You love me in the blink of an eye

She let a tear leak from her eye. This song was her favorite when she was in middle and high school. Those years where she knew she loved him but she still gave her best friend a chance at happiness. It was okay though, she thought that a new perspective was what she needed to realize just how much she loved him. Truly loved him.

I don't deserve your love

But you give it to me anyway

Can't get enough

You're everything I need

And when I walk away

You take off running and come right after me

It's what you do

And I don't deserve you

She stopped the song there. She couldn't listen any further without Lucas worrying about her. "Hey." Lucas looked up. Her eyes were still closed and he was almost positive she hadn't opened them.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He stood up.

"Fine, don't you want to know how I knew you were here?" She opened her eyes.

"Hmmm, You looked?" Riley shook her head. "You...heard me?" She shook her head again, "Then what?"

"I… nevermind. What time is it?" Lucas looked at the clock.

"one thirty," He thought for a moment, best not push her, I'll ask later though "are you tired?"

"No, not really, just hungry" He handed the food on the table to her. "Thanks" He kissed her forehead before sitting back by the window.


	9. Block

I'm having writer's block on this story... I am writing something different... It relates to my life and what happened to me at my 7th and 8th grade dance. If it's not your style you don't have to read it, I don't want hate for it... If you want to I recommend trying it and don't forget to leave reviews... Thanks!


	10. Discharge pt 2

**Again another song. This one is a cover though… Janet Devlin- Your song. Please listen it is an awesome song. Enjoy the chapter! I decided to make it two song by Janet Devlin… the other one is recorded in two languages I wanted to do the Irish translation seeing as how it is her native language but I couldn't find the lyrics for it. It is Whiskey lullabies in english so go ahead and look them both up. I'm sorry for the delay, I've had State testing I had to prepare for and I have very little time to write, I'm also working on other fanfictions, 2 that are Rucas and 1 that is Shadowhunters related, they all should start being posted soon but I'm not sure when… without further ado, the next chapter...which doesn't sound complete but it is I swear.**

Maya knew the discharge time and was cleaning up their house before they could get home. She looked at the clock, "Two! I better hurry." She looked at the room. There were red and blue streamers in corners that she couldn't reach and a banner hung from corner to corner. She turned a little further. On the chairs were letters and presents covered in ripped wrapping paper, form the cats no doubt. The wall was covered in streamers with balloons tied to them. "Ugh, this will take forever." She started waddling towards the balloons and ripped them down.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

"Riley, wake up City Girl." Riley turned over and slowly opened her eyes. "It's time to get up and get the papers to sign you out." Riley moaned.

"I don't want to get up though. I'm tired." She sat up as slow as she could.

"Says the girl who said she wasn't tired." She glared at him.

"What I get tired after I eat." Then she frowned, she didn't like when she thought he was judging her.

"Hey," He sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder, "it's okay, I was just teasing." She looked up and he gave her a kiss. As he got up and grabbed his earbuds and phone. As he walked out the door Riley leaned over the arm of the bed and grabbed her own phone and earbuds. She grabbed the bag under her bed and started packing up her stuff. She looked at her phone and put in an earbud. She turned on Janet Devlin 'Your Song'. When she finished packing she took one last look around the small blue room and turned out the door.

 _ **It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**_

 _ **I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

 _ **I don't have much money but boy if I did**_

 _ **I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

She headed down the hallway and almost ran into a nurse. "I'm so sorry!" The nurse shook her head and looked at Riley's bag

"Where are you headed darling?" Riley smiled she had become close with these nurses and according to them she kept her childish look.

"I'm heading home. Well in five minutes that is." The nurse gave her a hug and and headed off.

 _ **So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**_

 _ **You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

 _ **Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

 _ **Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

Riley decided to change the song to 'Whiskey Lullabies' by Janet Devlin.

 _ **When I was a child**_

 _ **They'd ask me where it hurt**_

 _ **And wipe the tears from my eyes**_

 _ **Sure embraces,**_

 _ **Gentle forehead kisses**_

 _ **Making sure that I was alright**_

Riley continued down the hall to the nurse's station where Lucas was signing papers.

 _ **As I grew older and the nights grew shorter**_

 _ **I no longer cared where it hurt**_

 _ **All I hear is, Whisky Lullabies**_

 _ **There to cradle me to sleep**_

 _ **All I hear is, Whisky Lullabies**_

 _ **There to cradle me to sleep**_

She plopped her bag down and grabbed a pen. She finish what Lucas was signing and he grabbed her bag. They walked out to the car and started the drive home.

 _ **Scars they heal in time**_

 _ **The raw wounds on my mind**_

 _ **They aren't as easily fixed**_

 _ **You can't mend what isn't broken**_

 _ **Kind words are rarely spoken**_

 _ **In time I will learn this**_

 _ **But I grow older**_

 _ **And the nights grow shorter**_

 _ **Drowning as I sink or swim**_

She looked at her phone and saw she only had 15% left so she shut down her phone. She looked at Lucas and thought about what she could say that would spark a conversation.

"So, Riley do you want to stop somewhere to eat?" Riley nodded and took a deep breath.

"SCHOBEL'S!" Lucas had known she would say that. It was her current favorite restaurant.

"Okay." He turned into the parking lot and parked the car. As they got out Riley grabbed her phone. Even though it was near dead she couldn't leave it behind.

They entered the restaurant and waited to be seated. As the waitress sat them down she placed their silverware down as well.

"Hi my name is Isabella and I'll be your waitress today. Do you know what you would like to drink?" She looked at Riley.

"I'll take a water." Riley needed something that wouldn't give her energy and make her crash again, she didn't mind the water.

"And for you?" She turned her head towards Lucas after jotting down water on her pad.

"I'll have a root beer." He preferred soda over actual alcohol most of the time.

"Got it. I'll be back in a jiffy." She went back to the counter and grabbed cups to fill.

Lucas and Riley looked at the menus but they already knew what they wanted. When Isabella came back to ask them what they wanted Lucas ordered for both of them.

"I'll have the club sandwich with fries and she'll have a BLT sandwich also with fries." Isabella nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, did you get a lot of sleep?" Riley looked at him. He looked really tired.

"Enough, I'll sleep later though." Lucas was up most of the night making sure she was okay. She looked around the room. Nice decor and comfortable seating was provided it was color schemed red and brown but there were a few other colors.

"So," Lucas brought her attention back to the table as the waitress came back with their food.

"Huh?" She started to eat her BLT and spaced out again. _Why am I so tired today… I slept a very decent amount last night and even took a nap before I left the hospital. Oh well I'll finish my food and we'll go home… Wait Lucas is talking, better start listening, crud._

"So what do you think, we go home after this and invite Maya, Farkle, and Josh over? If you want even Charlie and Smakle can come too." _He knew I wasn't paying attention before, how?_

"Yeah that sounds great but can we hurry? I want to talk to Maya about something." Lucas nodded and she looked at his plate. he had already finished his burger and she was only halfway done. "I'm not very hungry anymore. Can we get a to go box?" Lucas nodded and smiled.

As they left the restaurant Lucas got a call. "It' Maya," He answered, "Yeah we're on our way now. Why?" He listened for a bit. "Yeah she's right here." He handed Riley his phone.

"Hi, peaches," Riley got a guilty look on her face, "sorry to worry you, my phone died earlier and we were at Schobel's." Riley listened then said goodbye. She handed Lucas back his phone and got in the car.

"What was that about?" Lucas started the car.

"Maya was calling me on my phone, but since it died I wasn't answering. So she called you to make sure I was alright. You know how Maya worries." Lucas nodded. As the drove down the highway Riley stared out the window as she drifted to sleep.


	11. Goodbyes for now?

Lucas tried to wake her when they arrived back at home, but she just stirred so he picked her up and carried her inside to their bed. He layed her down and covered her with the blankets. Then before leaving the room kissed her on the forehead.

Maya and Josh were upstairs enjoying the dancing room and Smakle and Charlie were cuddled up on the couch. Farkle came late but arrived none the less, He went in to see if Riley was awake. Sure enough she was reading her book, when the door closed she looked up and closed her book.

"Hey Farkle, what's up?" Farkle told her that he had to go and so this was a for now goodbye. They hugged and Farkle got up and headed out the door. Riley returned to her reading before Lucas came in.

"Hey, how far are you?" Lucas sat down on the other side of the bed, he reached over and put his arm around her. "Oh have you reached the part where the boy dies?" He said jokingly. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah it's actually right after I hit you with this book!" She giggled, they always goofed around like this.

She brought the book up the playfully hit him but he caught it and kissed her, this caused her drop the book and kiss him back. There was a knock on the door so they split apart, "Yeah?" Riley picked up her book as Maya entered, she just looked at Lucas and he got up to leave.

"Hey how are you?" Riley replied and they sat and talked before Josh came in to say goodbye. After everyone had said goodbye, Lucas came back in.

"You must be really popular, only Maya Josh and Farkle said goodbye to me. How come you got everyone to say goodbye to you but not to me?" He smiled as she playfully smacked him on the arm. He leaned down and kissed her before sitting down on his side of the bed. "Goodnight City Girl." He rolled over and turned off his lamp, so he could sleep and she could still read.

"Night." She replied her nose still in her book. After a hour she closed her book and turned off her lamp. She laid on her back and closed her eyes.

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. I've had so much on my plate that I have had barely any time to write. I had a book I had to read for a school event and I had family stress, as well as stress of my own. I'm trying to work on other fanfictions as well so I have been splitting time between the few. I'm trying to prepare for a major trip in two weeks for a wedding, but I'm going to try to update more frequently. I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I had trouble writing for this story lately. I'll post more for you guys soon, don't forget to leave a review on what you'd like to see happen in the story or what other stories you want me to write. Bye! ~KJEvans0506**


	12. Anniversary!

**I'm going to try a regular schedule but some chapters may take longer. For this story I'm looking at Tuesdays and Wednesdays maybe every other. I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to review what you want to see happen in the story and what other stories you want to see! ~KJ**

She woke up and saw that Lucas had already gotten up. She went out into the kitchen and called Maya. "Hey, Peaches? What are you doing today?" Only getting enough of a response to understand that Maya was busy she apologized and hung up, calling her Mom who was in for the week. "Hey Mom, what are you up to today? Any time to go dress shopping?" Her Mom said she was busy and hung up. Riley walked over to the fridge and looked at the calendar and saw it was the second of January. "Oh," She ran back to the phone and dialed. "Hey, Country boy!" She forced a happy sounding voice.

"Hey back?" He sounded not only confused but worried, she had pushed too much happiness into the greeting it sounded fake. "What's up City girl?" She smiled.

"You were gone when I got up so I didn't get to tell you," She paused for dramatic effect. "Happy anniversary!" She giggled.

"Happy anniversary back, but, I won't be home till noon. Is that okay? We can begin celebrating it then? And spend a whole day together planning our wedding and-" He was interrupted by a female voice, who was interrupted by another male's voice.

"Lucas? Where are you?" Riley was concerned seeing as how she couldn't place the voices and how close they were.

"Huh? Oh don't worry, I'll be home by noon, as promised. We can go out to dinner, I heard of this really romantic place you'll love." Lucas seemed to be hushing giggles.

"Yeah, okay. Love you, and I'll see you soon?" She tried to keep her voice positive but the veil was dropping.

"Yep, noon. I love you too, bye," He hung up while she was saying bye. She set down the phone and went up the stairs to the dancing room. She pulled out the microphone that she had put in the closet farthest from the door and set up her laptop. She looked at the time, 9:06, that meant she had three hours to herself. She hit record and started to sing. Riley recorded four songs before getting bored and packing everything up. She walked down the stairs and texted Maya.

 _Hey? What's up now?_

 _ **Nothing much just relaxing with Josh. Why?**_

 _Just bored, are you having fun?_

 _ **Yeah, kinda of. Now what's wrong?**_

 _Nothing, I was just bored and wanted to see what you were up to._

 _ **You sure that was all?**_

 _Yes, now enjoy your relaxation, and say hi for me_

 _ **Will do bye!**_

 _Bye_

Riley sighed. Everyone was busy and it left her all alone. She decided to call Lucas again. The phone rung and no one answered. She went to her bedroom and plopped on the bed. She looked over at the clock, 10:45, one hour and fifteen minutes. Riley let herself fall asleep.

Lucas saw his phone ring and let it, he had at least twenty other things going on in the large room, The room was filled with small round tables covered by dark red cloths and a simple candle as a centerpiece. Two simple yet decorative chairs are placed at each table. After placing the last candle he turned to face his friends, he had Farkle helping with the lighting, Maya directing the caterers, and Josh was helping him with everything else that had to be done. He wanted this to be perfect. He looked at his phone, 11:30, he had to leave.

"Hey can you guys finish up here and then remember meet back here at five Riley will arrive about five thirty." He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. His phone beeped as he got to his car.

 _ **Lucas? Why didn't you answer my call?**_

 _Sorry, City girl, I was busy and didn't have it near me I'm on my way now though._

 _ **Okay, noon remember? See you soon!**_

 _I might be a bit late, traffic may be busy but i'm home as soon as I can, I just got in my car._

 _ **Love you! 3**_

 _Love you too City girl._

 _ **Drive safe and I'll see you soon.**_

 _I will, bye._

Lucas started the car and drove to the store where he bought candy and a bouquet of daisies and roses. Then headed home.

Riley finished texting Lucas and went to the living room. She turned on the TV and decided to catch up on Stichers, which had just finished the second season. Soon enough she heard the door open and she turned off the TV. As she got up she put on her best smile.

"Hey," Lucas said walking over, hands behind him, "Happy anniversary!" He pulled out the flowers and candy as she began to hug him.

"Happy anniversary back!" Riley backed up and took the candy and flowers over to the kitchen. She grabbed a vase and filled it with water, placing the flowers in and putting the vase on the coffee table in front of the TV. She plopped on the couch with the chocolates and patted the seat next to her which Lucas immediately. He grabbed the box and pulled out a chocolate, he brought it up and fed it to her.

"So, what did you do all day? Did you miss me?" He asked. She replied with a nod and grabbed another chocolate.

"I watched TV, that's all." She hadn't been up to the room to sing in a while so she didn't want to tell him and him ask what she sang.

"Oh? Well my morning was pretty boring as well. Though it definitely was tiring" He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before getting up. She walked over to the stairs and looked back before going to practice her dances.


	13. Announcement!

Last Announcement For the Story

Well I'm going to continue the story but I am ending this part of the story, next I think will be more of the anniversary, so leave a review on what I should title it! I'm thinking maybe Girl Meets the Anniversary but it would just be a boring title so leave a review and help me come up with a better one.


End file.
